


Rantaro's Amiibo Corner

by stitchesandicecream



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, i mean hes still kiibo but, im so sorry for that title, its just cause yknow amami and kiibo equals amiibo, kiibo is a sexbot, no idea how explicit its gonna get so the rating and tags will update as necessary, other characters may appear but not in significant enough roles, theres no vore in here i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchesandicecream/pseuds/stitchesandicecream
Summary: Rantaro's at the end of his college career and still hasn't managed to make any close friends. That is, aside from the somewhat eccentric and brilliant Professor Iidabashi. He knows he can't just flutter around the faculty forever, though, and since he couldn't seem to find a companion in his human peers...Maybe he could get one built for him.Oh, but he lives in a studio apartment. At least he's got a pull out couch. Do robots sleep?"Who am I?"He might be in over his head.





	1. Chapter 1

Rantaro Amami was used to getting what he wanted.

 

He’d never been considered pushy and was well liked by his classmates and professors on the whole, and while he wouldn’t ever say it directly, he did consider himself to be rather popular. It wasn’t odd for him to be roaming around campus outside of class hours only to be “accidentally” run into by someone who knew his name, but he couldn’t be sure that they’d ever even met before.

 

It was almost the end of his engineering course and he found himself staring listlessly out the window by his desk. If Rantaro wasn’t through that door and by the window before the row was full, it was because he was dead or dying. It wasn’t as if he had no interest in the subject, either, but with the way his schedule had worked out, he’d already taken more intensive classes than this one. He just needed more credit and Professor Iidabashi was personally close to him.

 

“Okay, I think that’s enough for today. We’ve only got about ten minutes left, so you’re all free to go,” the professor said, carefully starting to gather some of his things from the table at the front of the room. Rantaro slid his gaze back to it, subtly glancing around to make sure his classmates had filed out before he approached the professor. He’d been nervously sitting on this idea for almost a month now.

 

“Do you mind if I steal some of your ten minutes, professor?” He smiled softly, easing himself into a sitting position on the table once it was clear enough.

 

Iidabashi chuckled, pointing to his watch. “It’s only seven now, but go ahead, Rantaro. Are you doing well?” He absentmindedly rubbed his chin, gathering his thoughts. He hadn’t noticed Rantaro acting out of sorts and was rather certain he’d pick up on any oddities, given his small class sizes.

 

“I know that I’m not registered for any courses next semester, but I was wondering if you’d entertain a personal request for me if you aren’t too busy.” Rantaro turned to look the professor directly in the eyes, looking slightly less calm in an instant.

 

The professor just laughed. “I wouldn’t expect someone who’s about to graduate to be registering for any more classes! But yes, of course, Rantaro. The department’s had me focusing more on courses than research lately, anyways. They must think I’m getting too old to keep up with you lot. What did you have in mind?”

 

With a seemingly practiced ease, Rantaro knocked his bag over and onto the now empty table, letting a messy set of blueprints roll out across it. He smirked slightly, trying to contain some of his nervousness by channeling it into excitement, instead. But, frankly, this kind of project was far beyond his ability, and he knew that very well.

 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed how much interest I’ve taken in the subject of constructing artificial intelligence...”

 

The blueprints were messy, certainly, and Iidabashi had to squint to read through some of the small notes Rantaro had made across them, but… “Well, well. A robot? This is more of a graduate level project, and, well. It’s not going to be cheap, I’m sure you know. But...” His eyes rapidly scanned over the documents, picking one paper up before looking to the next. “I think with a few modifications, this should theoretically be possible.”

 

Part of his saying “few” was being hopeful that Rantaro might rethink this, maybe at least wait until he could work on something with grant money involved, and partly because, well. He could build a working machine with this, but Iidabashi was observant. He knew Rantaro favored spending his free time with faculty, not other students. He sighed, placing the documents back down on the table.

 

“You want me to build a companion for you?” he said more than asked.

 

Rantaro nodded, the harsh smirk melting easily back into his gentle smile. “Make as many modifications as you need to, please. I’m only a student, after all. I just wanted to have a design on paper for you to start from.” That natural confidence he managed to ride on was finally coming back to him. He stood, taking out his phone as he realized it really was almost the end of class time now and that they’d need to give the room over to the next class. “I’d appreciate it if we could keep the details between us, but you already know my family isn’t hurting for money. I’ll treat this as a commission project. But I have another class and I know you’re busy today. You’ve got my number. Let me know what you think.”

 

His parents owned a successful but demanding business, so he’d been on plenty of business trips with them as a child. He’d picked up a few ideas about how to negotiate with others, but with Iidabashi he already had a leg up in knowing that the professor would jump at the chance to engage in a personal project like this once he wasn’t footing the bill himself.

 

Iidabashi called after Rantaro just before he could dip into the hallway. “You know you got me, Rantaro. When you hear from me, it won’t be an answer.” He knew he was practically being played for a sucker, but the offer was too exciting to turn down. “It’ll be an invoice. Keep in touch.”

 

By the time Rantaro was finished with his next class, sure enough, a message notification popped up with an invoice total for the project. A little more expensive than he was expecting initially, but that just meant that the professor wanted to really invest in this. He could absolutely afford it, of course.

 

Getting back to his somewhat modest apartment usually took a bit of a commute, since he’d wanted something a little thriftier than what was next to campus, but the excitement propelling him today was enough to send him sailing through even a few red lights without realizing it.

 

Once he pulled up to the complex, he rushed to his room, barely waving at some of his neighbors passing by. As soon as his computer was in reach, he arranged the details of the payment and sent a message to Iidabashi. The reply was nearly instant, but it felt like an eternity to Rantaro.

 

Subject: Re: Summer Project

Reliable as always, Rantaro. Summer’s just around the corner, so I’ll go ahead and use this payment to start ordering the materials I’ll need. Don’t worry about the receipts for now, you can have them once the project is done. I’ll consider it as good motivation to complete the project. But, about this design...With just a little bit more, I’m sure I could make it look a bit more convincingly human. You’re sure this is how you want the finished product to look?

 

Rantaro looked over his design again. Yes, it looked distinctly robotic, but...that was kind of what he was looking for. He wanted something, no, some **one** unique. He wanted everyone around him to see that his companion was one of a kind, inside and out. It might make some situations a bit difficult to navigate socially, but under all his calm demeanor, he really was something of a show off.

 

Taking a moment to try and phrase his message, he finally sent the only reply he could think really fit his thoughts:

 

Absolutely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro drives safely for once.
> 
> Kiibo wakes up.

The rest of the semester came and went, Rantaro barely able to acknowledge his classmates with the charm he was used to keeping up. Why would he, when he knew what was coming? He’d been planning to walk at graduation since he’d enrolled, but suddenly he found his motivation drained. Still, he dragged himself to the event in order to save face, barely even present for the event mentally.

 

Professor Iidabashi exchanged several messages with him as the summer went along, ranging from general updates to asking for design suggestions to requesting permission to add certain features. It was only once the project was finally coming to a close, right at the height of the season, that Iidabashi requested Rantaro’s presence in the lab.

 

Rantaro felt his heart jump into his throat when he read the message.

 

Without even bothering to reply, he headed over, excitement building. That had to mean it was either done or close enough to warrant his presence.

 

Most of the lights in the building were off when he arrived, which he’d expected. It was late and no one typically held courses in the labs during the summer, but in spite of the darkness, he knew exactly where to go. He’d debated knocking on the already open door, but it was quiet right now. Iidabashi had probably heard him approaching.

 

“Ah, good. Those footsteps could only either be you or a crazed killer coming to steal the fruits of my labor.” Typical Iidabashi humor. Rantaro couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Good to see you, too, Professor. Although I am still here to take the robot,” he joked back, glancing around the room. He couldn’t see anything that resembled the blueprints, but there was a conspicuous cloth draped over a suspiciously human shaped something resting on a work bench. Rantaro made his way over to it, the professor matching his stride. “Is it ready to be activated?”

 

Iidabashi’s eyes lit up as he gently removed the cloth, revealing the figure beneath. Rantaro sucked in a breath as he scanned the robot. It was gorgeous, and laid down like that looked as if it were merely sleeping soundly. Like a human, but distinct. Unique. Better.

 

The professor patted Rantaro on the shoulder, smiling gently at him before returning his gaze to the robot. “I haven’t activated him yet-”

 

“’Him?’”

 

“Oh, you’ll have to forgive me, Rantaro. I’ve been looking at his face for too long now. Not to say I’m overly attached, but it started to feel wrong to refer to him like an object. He’ll be up and running about in no time, hopefully charming you as much as he’s already gotten to me!” He nudged Rantaro gently with his elbow, grabbing the robot and gently coaxing it- him?- onto a cart that Rantaro had failed to notice was waiting by the bench.

Iidabashi turned the cart so the handles were facing Rantaro. “He’s all yours now. Here,” he paused to lift the robot’s head and point out a small panel at the base of the neck, “is where you’ll need to get into in order to activate him. I figured I’d let you do the honors in the comfort of your own home. And, well, I really couldn’t bring myself to wake him up in a place like this.” He gestured to the lab, emphasizing how clinical it seemed compared to the warmth of someone’s home. “He’s a bit heavy, though. Do you need any help getting him to your car?”

 

Rantaro gave the cart an experimental tug, not surprised to find that it moved with ease. If someone almost thrice his age had been able to move the robot, after all, he’d be embarrassed to struggle himself. “No, I think I’ve got it.” He started carting off his new companion before pausing at the doorway. “Unless you want to come with me? ...I’m sure he wouldn’t mind being able to wake up with his father there, too.”

 

He almost didn’t notice that he’d stopped referring to the robot as “it.” The professor was right. There really was something about that face.

 

Iidabashi joined Rantaro at the handles of the cart, smiling as he began pushing as well. “Lead the way, then. I can’t wait to see the little fellow once he’s awake.”

 

They quietly made their way to Rantaro’s car, gently unloading the robot into the back seat before slipping into the front as Rantaro drove back to his apartment uncharacteristically carefully. He couldn’t remember a time in his life he’d ever driven at the speed limit, nevermind below it. But the thought of jostling the robot in the back, as if that could wake him up or damage him, was near horrifying even though he knew that he was built sturdier than that.

 

“So, have you thought of a name for him yet?” the professor asked, snapping Rantaro out of his wandering thoughts as they pulled to a gentle stop at a light.

 

“No, actually. I guess it slipped my mind in all the excitement about him.” If his hands weren’t glued to the wheel, he would’ve been sheepishly rubbing his head. “You’re basically his dad, though. Isn’t a name usually the parent’s job?”

 

Iidabashi looked up thoughtfully, then craned his neck over the back of his seat. “Hm...Ah!” He reached down to tap the robot’s chestplate, indicating something that Rantaro couldn’t see. “The component in here, his power source. It’s sort of like a heart, isn’t it? It’s part of the K1 series from the manufacturer I purchased parts from. And here...” he trailed his hand up to the robots head, brushing aside a bit of synthetic hair. “The main component for his processor is a B0-8251.” Rantaro turned quizzically to the professor as he returned to his seat, beaming. “K1 for his heart, and B0 for his head, then. K1-B0, or Kiibo. How does that sound?”

 

Rantaro could hardly hold back the happy laugh that sprung forth, coming out as a strained giggle as he slid into a parking space at the apartments. “That’s very like you, professor.” He rose from his seat, walking to the back and carefully lifting the robot into his grip. He smiled down at the sleeping face, looking somehow more restful now that they were out of the lab.

 

“It’s perfect.” With a grunt, he managed to get the robot into his arms, carrying him bridal style up to his apartment door. He shifted uncomfortably, trying in vain to get his keys without dropping the poor thing, but quickly realized it was impossible.

 

“You look like you could use a hand,” the professor’s voice called from just behind him. He felt a hand enter his pocket, almost uncomfortably, before the sound of keys jangling hit him and the professor opened the door to his apartment. “Go ahead,” he half whispered, gesturing to the open door with a flourish.

 

Iidabashi certainly did have a love for dramatics. Maybe he’d gone into the wrong field.

 

Rantaro shook the thought. No, robotics was his specialty for a reason. No one else could’ve created what he was currently laying down on his couch, angled on his right side so Rantaro could access the panel to activate Kiibo for the first time.

 

“Could you grab my toolbox for me?” he called over his shoulder. “It’s in the pantry in the hallway.”

 

The sound of footsteps let him know the professor was heading for it, giving him a moment alone with Kiibo. The gentle slope of the robot’s shoulders, the various panels connected together, the meshing of metals with the softer materials connecting joints together… Rantaro couldn’t say he’d ever had a crush on anyone, but he was enamored with this form. With Kiibo.

 

Without even realizing what he was doing, he gently trailed his hand down the soft curve of the robot’s spine. It was cold, and harder than human skin, but so smooth. Flawless. He idly wondered how often he’d get to polish Kiibo, or if- when- he’d need to open him up for maintenance. His heart raced at the thought.

 

That was far more intimate that any interaction he’d ever have the chance to get with a human.

 

The toolbox plopped down on the arm of the sofa next to him with a thud. “Here you go. I assume this is it? It’s the only one I found in the pantry.”

 

Rantaro snapped the lid open, quickly grabbing a screwdriver and getting to work on the panel. “Yes, Professor. Thank you.”

 

Time was whizzing past him and yet, somehow, barely nudging forward at a snail’s pace. The panel slid off easily once the screws were loosened, and he could see a small indentation. He was glad to see the professor had been more cautious than he’d been when designing this, making the activation process more complex than the simple button he’d envisioned, instead opting for two small holes like those hiding reset buttons on some machines.

 

“Make sure to press both buttons at once or it won’t do anything. Do you need me to find some paperclips or something that can fit into those holes?” Iidabashi asked, kneeling beside him with a building aura of excitement as well.

 

Rantaro eagerly dug through the toolbox again, producing two lengths of stiff wire. “Nah, these should do.”

 

His hands were trembling as he positioned the wires over the holes, unconsciously chewing his lower lip. This was it. A lifetime of dreaming, his entire education, a summer of work and the good graces to have the money to throw at this.

 

He shoved the wires in all at once.

 

A mechanical whirring greeted them instantly, flaring up at first before gently fading into background noise, barely noticeable and then entirely silent. Both Iidabashi and Rantaro were completely stiff, knelt silently next to the couch as the robot booted up.

 

Kiibo rolled to face the both of them, his eyes wide and glowing very faintly beneath eyebrows gently twisted in confusion.

 

“Who am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the slow updating on this one cause the concept writes itself a lot less than id like it to but it aint dead dont worry  
> i like to get a little ahead of what i post when i update and ive gotten writers block a ways down but we are still goin bby  
> rantaros gonna get in the dang robot so help me


End file.
